


咕哒新杀first

by Seravitta



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seravitta/pseuds/Seravitta





	咕哒新杀first

“第一次见面的时候，我就觉得御主并非等闲之辈。”

被点名的伽勒底御主安静地躺在床上。善于变换容貌的从者分开双腿跪着，黑色发尾垂落下来，随着他说话时的停顿节奏晃来晃去，堪堪扫过年轻人的小腿。

“或是说——您并非像表面那样的守序善良。”自满的从者说到这里，弯起眼晴露出一个真诚的笑容来。“要不然是混沌中立，要不然就是混沌邪恶！”

说到这里他又撇了撇嘴，用一种天真无邪的语调说：“我觉得是混沌中立。若是混沌邪恶，那您也未免太会装了！”

伽勒底御主不说话一一或者说他说不了话，也做不了动作，只能看、只能听。从者十分满意。

“可惜御主现在无法呼唤我的名字。”他将手撑在御主的脑袋两边俯下身去，几乎可以视为全裸的上半身贴着伽勒底统一配发的御主魔术礼装。覆盖在从者身上的衣物化作灵子散去，他洋洋得意地去解开御主的皮带扣。

“没关系，您只需要记住……”

肉体如同艺术品的人是极为稀少的，于是肉体如同艺术品的从者也不多。暗匿者的艺术感在于几近覆盖了半个上身的鲜活灵动的纹饰，亦在于同最著名的雕塑家手下最优美的雕塑相比也毫不逖色的肌体ー一闪耀的宝石触手温热，美丽的毒蛇讲述童话，大抵是这样的道理。

伏在人类身上的蛇往下游去，以挑逗姿态解开了御主的裤子，又咝咝地吐起信子来。

“哎，快硬起来吧。”他嘟着嘴说。而且也正如他所愿，年轻人的欲望虽称不上强盛但也能让他满意。动弹不得的御主看着暗匿者将垂落在脸颊两旁的发丝撩到耳后，张开时常含笑的嘴唇，将半勃的物事含了进去。很快那东西就硬得顶在从者柔软的喉咙口，又很快地将稠液送进那里去。御主似是在漫无目的地看着，又像是在打量从者鼓起来的脸颊。

然而新宿的暗匿者极为陶醉地眯起了眼睛，看起来他对魔力的摄入感到兴奋一一话虽如此，他好像也不太愿意继续给年轻人做什么深喉了；这是杀招之ー，不可以滥用。他抹掉嘴边漏出来的一点，又用鲜红舌尖将沾染了那浊液的手指来回地舔过一遍，这才決定要进入下ー环节。

他将手指插进早已经为此准备好了的后庭，颇为得意地瞧着被骑在身下的年轻人，又伸出另一只手握成空心，圈着御主已经出过一次精的肉棒撸动；随后他向前膝行了些许，扶着重新勃起的东西慢吞吞地坐下去。

“啊诶。”才刚刚吃进去一半，新宿的暗匿者就苦恼地停了下来。“御主……一直在变大呢。”

不得不说他很懂得怎样撩拨人心；不管是不是故意的发言，总之年轻御主更硬了。从者发出一声满足的喟叹，反手撑着床板继续往下坐。他大约低估了这体位能带来的快感，在硕大顶端轻轻滑过腺点时惊叫了一声，差点腿软直接坐下去。

“好险。哇？！”接踵而来的是御主猛然能够活动的双手。他坐起来把暗匿者按在怀里，阴茎也一下子插到了最底。半干的润滑剂又被体温加热到融化，一直流到暗匿者的腿根。

“御主！你——怎么突然……”

年轻人偏过头去含住了他一侧的乳头，舌头包裹立起来的圆粒，又咬着它轻扯。从者爽快得直蹬腿，插在软穴里的阴茎却骤然又抽出来；紧接着他被掀翻摔在床上膝盖被无情地卡住，滚烫粗热的肉棒又强行破开紧致柔  
软的穴肉，一直插到穴心。毒蛇因极上的欢乐流出泪来，原本的猎物却突然亮出爪子。

“你也很想要这样的事情发生吧？”年轻人轻柔地说道，“想要被我挣脱，想要被压在这里，想要被操得什么都射不出来。”

啊啊。

“我知道，你给我喝的东西里药量比正常的要少。”年轻御主像是在陈述明天早上想吃煎得半熟的鸡蛋一样和缓地说着，身下却未曾停止，将整根抽出又狠狠地整根没入，透明的润滑液自穴口飞溅在谁的耻毛和大腿上。

“你一直在等这个时候吧？”

年轻人说到这里，忽然露出一个媲美毒蛇流出眼泪般珍贵的笑容。

“放心，我会满足你——到我满意了为止。”

啊啊。

新宿的暗匿者在心中露出得胜的微笑。

end.


End file.
